


Forbidden

by XxBloodYRevengexX (Vicktor_Horror)



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/XxBloodYRevengexX
Summary: Our love was forbidden... but forbidden finds a way
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315416
Kudos: 8





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating this more often. MCRFanfiction seems to not be working. So I'll be putting them all here.

Gerard POV

Of course, I wasn't allowed to see him at all. He was bad news… And I was a boy who was on my way to Harvard. That's not how things work. But still, every time my parents went out, he would come over. At first, we merely talked. Then, that turned to kissing, which turned to touching… which turned to him making gentle love to me on my bed.

For someone who had been in many street fights, he was always so careful with me. “Butterfly”, he called me. I remember the sounds of his gentle moans in my ears as wave after wave of mindless pleasure washed over me. He called me Butterfly and I whimpered. He told me he loved me, and I kissed him. He thrusted slow and sure, I became a puddle under him. Every time we did it, it was always more than just sex.

No one else had ever touched me before. And yet, I let Frank feel all of me. I let him undress me and trusted him with my body. He didn't fail me. He told me I was beautiful, in fact. He stroked me and murmured this into my neck.

Our love was silent.  
Biting our lips to keep my parents from hearing, most nights. The creaking of the bed barely audible over the music. Orgasming in his arms and having him hold me all night; leaving only when it was time for me to get dressed for school.

We’d only used a condom once. After the first time, I wanted him to have all of me and insisted on forgetting it. We even went to the doctor to get checked together.

The worst moment was when I had to wake up from bliss… To go to school. I'd have to leave him on my bed. If I woke him, he’d be gone by the time my shower was over.

He didn't go to school. Not Frank Iero. Anyone could tell you that.

So I studied during the day and spent my nights with my love. We’d been dating for a year now. And it was perfect. Sometimes sex in the shower or on my bed. Always soft, gentle and erotic.

Since i was a goody-two-shoes, my parents didn't suspect I'd given my virginity to the rowdy boy with the neck tattoo. In fact, they hated Frank for all he was… but they trusted me. They never prodded at my privacy and I brought them perfect grades. It was a mutual agreement.

***

The mistake was mine.  
I miscalculated the time my parents would be back.  
This resulted in them coming home to find their son made a moaning mess on their couch.  
My fingers were tangled in Frank’s gorgeously soft locks, enjoying his largeness moving in and out of me at a steady rhythm. My lips were parted and my head was leaned back against the armrest with Frank’s hot breath on my ear. It took a small noise to make me aware of another presence in the room just as Frank told me that he loved me. My head shot up and my eyes opened. Frank didn't notice at first and moved in to attach our lips to mine.  
The fact our pants were on the floor didn't help either.

“GERARD WAY!”

Frank's lips pulled away from me and his eyes became wide. I felt him begin to soften inside me and I growled slightly.  
I’d been so close…. It’d felt so good…. Now, I felt empty without Frank….  
My parents.

Father was the one to explode. He yanked Frank off me. I screamed and he pushed me back.  
“DAD!”  
I covered myself with the blanket we’d been using.  
Frank was quickly putting on his skinnies.

“How DARE you, COME IN HERE AND SOIL OUR SON, YOU FILTHY MUTT!”

He hit Frank. Frank didn't fight back. Instead, he tried to get to me. I was shaking really badly, pulling the blanket against my chest. My fingers were cold. Frank’s eyes met mine briefly. Then, I spasmed.

“You're scaring him! Mr. Way, please! Let me comfort him!” his voice tunneled through my darkness.

My vision blanked out. When I fell, warm arms caught me.

“DON'T TOUCH HIM!”

I was placed back on the couch. Gently. Then, my forehead was kissed.

“Mr. Way. I love your son. I really do. If I could only get ONE chance to prove to you that I-”

“Get out.”

“Sir, please. Just one-”

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

The next was quick. I heard a double barrel clicking. I tried to sit up, but gentle hands held me down. Mother.

“Oh, Gerard….” she moaned. “He seduced you, didn't he? My poor angel….”

What was-  
My head throbbed and I opened my eyes to see two streams of tears running down mother's face.

“Mama…. I love him…. Please….. Don't hurt him….”

I tried to move out of her hold. She wouldn't let me go. Frank was standing between us and father. Father had a gun and he was pointing it at the love of my life.

“Get out or I shoot.”

Frank looked back at me. I saw… fear? He swallowed.

“No.”

“Frank.” I called out. “It'll be okay. Just go.”

“I can't.” he answered. “I'm responsible too. I can't leave you all alone.”

A shot rang out. I screamed and fought against mother. Her grip was tighter. Frank clutched at his shoulder.

Father asked him to leave again. He refused. Another shot. Frank dropped to his knees in front of me. Frank tried to stand again. Another shot. His leg. He tumbled down. Father pulled out his cell phone.

___________________________________________

I haven’t seen Frank in three years. Father refuses to tell me what happened to him.

After that night, my schedule was tighter than ever. I was homeschooled and not allowed to leave for college. But still, I searched. When I finally found him….

He was in a wheelchair. His facebook status said he was single. I messaged him with a meeting point and then erased my browser history.

He didn’t meet me at all. So i tried again. My parents didn’t know what was going on and i refused to tell them why i’d been out. I grew to hate them, so i hardly spoke to them at all. All dinners and lunches were in my room. I added a lock to the door and hardly ever came out. They locked me in my house and I couldn't go out for a month. Next month, i tried again.

I set up another meeting point. He met me this time.

“Gerard? I.. never thought i would see you again….” He looked… older… sadder.  
He’d grown out his facial hair and now wasn't a smoker anymore. We talked for a long while. He asked me if i ever got to dating again. I tell him I hadn't since i wasn't allowed to be outside my house anymore. And tonight… would get me locked up for sure. So he asked me to come live with him and, without any clothes or any ideas about anything,i agreed.

His apartment was small, but very nice. I helped him up from his chair and he walked carefully to his room. Turns out that after another operation and a little more therapy, his doctor believes he will be able to walk again. We share kisses all night long and he confesses he never forgot me. His love for me. He asks me to marry him, and I agree.


End file.
